A Christmas Belle
by Nova-chan
Summary: James runs away on Christmas Eve after being yelled at by Jessie and Meowth.


A Christmas "Belle"  
  
  
  
NoV: This is my sweet and depressing Christmas special.  
  
Meowth: Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
Jessie: Praytell, about what?  
  
NoV: Rocketshippy!  
  
James: I like rockets.  
  
NoV: ..of course you do.  
  
James: (giant smile)  
  
NoV: Um...(looks sideways at James) But, seriously, James is getting yelled at by you-know-who-  
  
Jessie: (denial) Who? Who would yell at James?  
  
NoV: And he runs far, far away. It's a big, silly plot.  
  
Jessie: Let's just get it over with already.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"YOU STUPID-"  
  
"-YOU BROKE MY-"  
  
"-IDIOTIC-"  
  
"-MOTHER'S SNOGLOBE!"  
  
"-NUMBSKULL!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD-"  
  
"-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST-"  
  
"-BE SO CLUMSY!!"  
  
"-MY STRING COLLECTION!!"  
  
James cowered in the corner of the cabin, Jessie and Meowth looming over him, fire flashing through their eyes. It was Christmas Eve. While digging through the attic for tree garland, James had misplaced Meowth's string collection, and while carrying an armful of Christmas lights, he had tripped over and broken Jessie's mother's snoglobe.  
  
"But I didn't mean to-" he began.  
  
"No," Jessie interrupted him. "I don't want any of your excuses. That was the only thing I had left of my mother." She sniffled, dramatically. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa. I don't want to see you ever again, James!!" she yelled at him, running into the kitchen.  
  
James looked to Meowth for support, but received a cold glance in return. "Dose strings were collectables. I'm getting some cocoa too. Don't bodder joining us." And, with that, Meowth stormed into the kitchen, as well.  
  
James sank down into his shoulders, his face drooping. He slowly trudged over to the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Thinking of running away from home?" the TV announcer asked, theatrically.  
  
James sat up straighter. "Uh-huh," he answered.  
  
"Are your friends treating you like you just ruined their lives?"  
  
"Wow! It's like he KNOWS!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"OH..um..yes."  
  
"Did they make hot cocoa and not invite you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then, why not run away to The Warehouse?"  
  
"Yeah, why not!"  
  
"The Warehouse has everything you'll ever need! Cardboard boxes, filthy, slimy walls, and ratattas, ratattas, RATATTAS!"  
  
"Hooray! But, how do I get there?"  
  
"How do I get there, you say? Grab a pen and some paper."  
  
James frantically searched for a pen and paper. "Oh-kay," he said, upon finding some. "I'm ready."  
  
"The Warehouse is located at 1313 Old Run-Down Street That Nobody In Their Right Mind Would Walk Alone On, Stalker City, Florida, 131313. Come on down! We'll leave the chain gangs out for you!" The TV mysteriously turned off by itself.  
  
"This is the answer to all my problems!" James said to himself. He hopped up and went right for the door. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt, at leaving Jessie and Meowth alone. "I should probably leave them a note," he decided.  
  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Jessie and Meowth,  
  
:P  
  
Love, Jamey James  
  
He laid the paper down on the coffee table and slinked out the door into the frigid winter air.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James shivered as a chill raced down his back. "I wish I had brought a jacket," he whined to himself. He stopped in front of a house, admiring the bright decorations: garland, icicle lights, a wreath, and a snowman. Inside a little girl inside was shaking up a snoglobe and chattering happily with her mother, as they both laughed.  
  
"Poor Jessie's snoglobe," he said to himself.  
  
Walking a bit further down the snow-covered road, he spied a kitten meowth playing idly with a ball of string.  
  
James sweatdropped. "Now, that is a little TOO coincidental."  
  
He searched his pockets for the directions to The Warehouse, but found nothing. "I'm lost," he said sadly.  
  
The blue-haired boy continued to trudge through the frigid snow until he came to a bridge overhanging a frozen river. He looked down into the ice, seeing his reflection.  
  
"I ruined Christmas," he said to his reflection.  
  
He turned away from the river and leaned against the railing of the bridge, staring up into the snowing sky.  
  
James sighed, thinking of Jessie, Meowth, and all the cocoa that he was missing. He thought of how he had destroyed Jessie's and Meowth's favorite things in the whole world. Their Christmas was ruined all because of him. Then, he thought of how they wrongly accused him of ruining Christmas on purpose. They were always yelling at him for no reason.  
  
"They'd be sorry if I was really gone," he told himself.  
  
At that very moment, the railing he was leaning on snapped, and he plunged into the icy water, head-first.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
When James woke up, he was lying on his back beside the river on the snowy ground. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking at his surroundings.  
  
"Wow.." he said to himself. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell off the bridge, my silly sweet James!" a familiar voice replied.  
  
"ACK!!" James squeaked, immediately recognizing the voice and falling over backwards. "Jessibelle!!"  
  
Jessibelle smiled an evil smile. "Wrong!" she chimed, playfully. "I'm Jessibelle, your guardian angel!"  
  
"More like guardian demon," James muttered.  
  
"What was that, my dear??" Jessibelle demanded.  
  
"Nothing!!" he chirped.  
  
"That's what I thought." She smirked. "Now, then, what in the world made you wanna jump off that lil bridge like that?"  
  
"I didn't jump!" James declared, hopping up. "The bridge broke and I fell...of course, YOU probably pushed me.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Oh-kay." Jessibelle leaned forward. "If you say so. But, as your guardian angel princess-"  
  
"Princess?" James repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it sounds better than just plain old 'guardian angel,'" the Jessie- look-a-like replied.  
  
James sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway," Jessibelle continued, "AS your guardian angel princess, I am going to show you what would happen if you really WERE gone."  
  
"Really?" James perked up. "Was everything TERRIBLE and HORRIBLE without me???"  
  
"Um..err..." His guardian angel facefaulted. "You'll just have to see for yourself. Let's go!!"  
  
Jessibelle grabbed James by the waist and levitated straight up, flying away.  
  
"WAIT! WAIT!!!!!!" James shrieked. "I don't wanna go on this ride!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jessibelle landed and plopped James down onto the soft ground.  
  
James shook his head and sat up. "What did you do that for?" he whined.  
  
"Look in the window," Jessibelle ordered, gazing into the glass herself.  
  
James sat on his knees and peered in the window. "It's Jessie!" he gasped.  
  
Jessie, a much younger Jessie, was sitting at a desk in the room, looking at a textbook.  
  
"This is Pokemon Tech School, the night before that big exam that you both failed because you partied instead of studying," Jessibelle explained. "In this world, you were never born."  
  
"And...she's-" James began.  
  
"Studying, that's right," Jessibelle finished. "Now, let's go see what happens when she goes to see those test scores tomorrow afternoon!" She again grabbed James by the waist and levitated up into the air.  
  
When they got back down, it was sunny and warm. The school was bustling with students. Jessie was walking down the hall to the score-board.  
  
"Let's follow her," Jessibelle suggested.  
  
"Can we do that?" James wondered, meekly.  
  
"Of course!" the red-haired girl exclaimed. "We're invisible and---um..they can't hear us either."  
  
"Really???" James cried. "COOL!!!!" He ran up to a girl, who was eating her lunch on the hillside. He grabbed the box of donuts that was sitting beside her and scarfed them all down. He then set the box back where it was.  
  
The girl reached for a donut, and upon not finding any shrugged and packed up the rest of her lunch and left.  
  
James' eyes sparkled with joy. "THIS-IS-SO-COOL!!!"  
  
Jessibelle dragged him into the school by the ear. "We have things to do!" she yelled. "We're on a schedule here!!"  
  
"OW! OW! OW!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The duo stopped right behind Jessie, who was searching for her name on the score table. Finally she found it and shouted, "All right! I got an A+!!! Woo-hoo!!"  
  
"Congratulations," the principal said, happily, "on making the highest score this school has ever seen! How would you feel about running for valedictorian?" he chattered, as the two walked away.  
  
James sank in his shoulders. "I think I ruined Jessie's life."  
  
Jessibelle sweatdropped. "It DOES seem that way...shall we go visit your parents? I'm sure THEY'RE miserable and heartbroken."  
  
James didn't reply, so Jessibelle lifted him into the sky once again-  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
--and dropped him outside a window of James' parents' mansion.  
  
"Oof!" James squeaked, as his breath was knocked out of him.  
  
"There they are," Jessibelle said, pointing into the window.  
  
Fearfully, James peeked into the window. His parents were sitting on two separate couches, laughing and drinking tea.  
  
"Haha!" James' mother laughed. "Our son is the best ever! And once he marries Jessidelle, we can be happy forever!"  
  
"What??" James exclaimed. "They have a son?? And WHO is 'Jessidelle'??"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Jessibelle added.  
  
"Oh, Jamar!" James' father cried.  
  
"Who's Jamar?" James asked.  
  
A young boy with blue hair shorter than James liked to wear his came bounding down the stairs, wearing a three-piece suit and tie, neatly groomed. "Yes, father?" he replied, in an accent not unlike Jessibelle's.  
  
"Where is Jessidelle?" Mr. Morgan questioned.  
  
"Why, she's just upstairs," Jamar answered. "We were playing house, just like we always do."  
  
Outside, James pointed a finger down his throat, symbolizing his dislike of his "brother's" behavior.  
  
"Come down, Jessidelle!" Jamar called up to her.  
  
A young girl slowly strode down the steps, sporting a long, silky gown. Her hair was pulled back in one long, curly ponytail. Other than that, it was Jessibelle.  
  
Jessibelle's mouth hung open. "Wh-WHAT??"  
  
"JESSIBELLE I'VE HAD ENOUGH I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" James whined.  
  
Jessibelle didn't need to be convinced. She hoisted James and zipped away. They landed in a tree, out in the middle of the desert.  
  
Jessibelle sighed. "Either I'm no good at being a guardian angel, or you're a hopeless case."  
  
"I think I'm hopeless," James whimpered.  
  
"There's still one thing I can show you," Jessibelle offered, "but only if you want to."  
  
"No, I don't," the Rocket member said, quietly. "Just take me back. I'm gonna run away and never come back."  
  
Jessibelle smiled slightly. "Oh-kay, but before I take you back, how's about we make out in this here tree?"  
  
"AAG!!" James cried. "Show me the last one! Show me the last one!!"  
  
She groaned. "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
This time, they landed in the snow outside of James', Jessie's, and Meowth's cabin.  
  
"Brr!" Jessibelle shivered. "It's freezing! Let's go inside!"  
  
James followed her, mutely.  
  
The two entered the room. It was exactly as James had last seen it, including the note he had left.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"This is about five minutes after you left," Jessibelle explained.  
  
Jessie and Meowth walked into the room, apologetic looks on their faces.  
  
"James, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and-" Jessie began, but stopped, when she saw that James wasn't in the room. "James?"  
  
"Jim?" Meowth wondered. "We made ya some hot cocoa!"  
  
Jessie and Meowth looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Spotting the note, Jessie said, "What's this?" She picked it up, read it, and burst into tears. "Oh, no! HE HATES US!!"  
  
"What?" Meowth cried. "Whaddya mean??"  
  
Jessie handed him the note. He read it, and then turned it on the back. "He ran away to The Warehouse! He must've accidentally used the same paper to write his goodbye note and his directions!"  
  
James sweatdropped. "No wonder I couldn't find it."  
  
Jessie kicked the door open, a gust of wind and snow immediately blowing in. "James, come back!!" she cried.  
  
Meowth stepped beside her. "Jimmy!! We love you!"  
  
"James, don't go!" Jessie wailed.  
  
"We need you!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
"We miss you!"  
  
"We'll die without you!!"  
  
James sighed. "You're right, Jessibelle," he said. "I wanna make things right again. Send me back."  
  
"Oh-kay," Jessibelle agreed. "But, first-" She leaned over, her lips puckered up.  
  
"Noooooooooo-"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James suddenly opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach in the snow beside the river. In fact, a new blanket of snow had completely covered him.  
  
He stood up, shaking off all the snow. "I'm-back?" he asked himself. "I'm back!! No Jamar! No Jessidelle! No Meowth and Jessie frantically crying out into the snow! No making out with Jessibelle. Ick. I'm back! And I want the WORLD to know!!!"  
  
"Could you shut up?" a homeless man demanded, from his place by a dumpster.  
  
James ran up to him and kissed him. "Hobo Jim!! I'm back!!!"  
  
The hobo wiped the slobber from his face. "Yuck! You got a problem, kid?"  
  
"May happiness and eternal wealth forever inhabit your soul!!!" James shrieked at the man.  
  
"Hey..uhh," the man said. "Ya got any money?"  
  
James shook his head. "Sorry, all I have are fifties. And I hafta go! Bye, Hobo Jim!" He ran off into the street.  
  
"Wait!" the hobo called. "I don't mind a fifty! Really!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
James, after telling everyone he met that he was back, arrived at the cabin, blanketed with snow. He smiled a big, cheery grin. "I'm back," he whispered, insanely.  
  
Throwing open the door, he cried, "Jessie, Meowth, I'm BACK!!!"  
  
Jessie, who had been on the phone, slammed it back on its base. She ran to James and threw her arms around him. "James! I was worried! Where'd you go?"  
  
James saw many wanted posters with his picture on them hanging around the room.  
  
"I went to the old bridge to have a think," he explained. "So, no worries. You don't have to call out my name, crying out loud, missing and needing me."  
  
Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"  
  
James blinked.  
  
"Jimmy!" Meowth exclaimed. "I saved ya some hot cocoa. AND I found my string collection."  
  
"And I glued my mother's snoglobe back together," Jessie said, shyly.  
  
"I saw Jessibelle," James told them. "And Jamar and Jessidelle and a really smart Jessie and...I never saw Meowth! Maybe Meowth wasn't born either.."  
  
"What are you talkin about?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Nothing," James replied. "DONUTS!!!"  
  
"James, maybe you should lie down," Jessie suggested, trying to sound calm, as James threw an entire box of donuts into his mouth.  
  
"I'm BACK!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: Welp, I finished that one WAY before I expected. Now I guess I get to do my other Christmas ficcies too!  
  
James: I'm not REALLY crazy..am I?  
  
Jessie: Yes.  
  
Meowth: Definitely.  
  
NoV: If anyone has a request for my next fic, I'm open to suggestions!!  
  
James: Merry Christmas!! And may the angels hark and...sing and...may the halls be decked with holly and may the bells jingle all the way and may your stockings be stuffed with Santa surprises!!  
  
Jessie: And may James' disease be spread to no one.  
  
Meowth: And may Meowth get lots of presents!  
  
NoV: And may we all just get along...maybe not. 


End file.
